Working real hard at it
by BlackStarIsTheName
Summary: Angel is a 16 year old girl that has been working for her boss since she was a little girl. She does everything her boss tells her to do,most likely because he is the closest thing she has to a parent,but what happens when she has a secret asignment.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or anything that asociates with Death note.

Notes: I'm sorry that i have bad spelling but i did spell check sorry if the grammar is off or something.

Heh heh Being sneaky with them is so hard why to the have to be geniuses. I turned my head focusing a stare on Matt who was sitting upside down singing a song about cake. I smirked next glancing to Mello who was standing and staring off into space. Okay why do i always get the hard missions like doing reconnaissance on two idiots.

I closed my eyes thinking. My eyes shot open when i heard someone rustle through the file cabinet below the vent i was hiding in. I looked down to see who it was and it was like a huge lug of a guy, could probably kill me in one try. Mello turned to the large man and asked

"have we had any intrusions since the new security was installed"

"Not that i have heard of sir"

"Well, you should check 'cause i think there is someone trying to get to us"

"Why do you say that Mels," Matt asked quizzically. Mello didn't answer the simple question he just walked off. Matt frowned making a weird frowny face. He looked around the room and walked around the room. I climbed out from the vent, the same way I came in. I looked over at the black and red car I drove every where I swear it was like my baby, climbed in and drove down the road.

I sat on my coach Staring at the odd notes that I took of what those guys say, know, and do, and that's not a lot. I can't find one stupid thing to use against the idiots. I called my boss and he said "you shouldn't be calling me, Angel"

"Why not boss it's not like someone tapped my phones"

"It's possible that someone tapped the phone Ang, what happens if someone were to break down your door right now would you be ready, what if someone was listening to this very conversation, what if someone was tracking your phone right now Angel what would you do huh huh huh!"

"Calm down boss I Would be ready you trained me better than that. Don't worry I'm never at home for long. Actually I should be heading out soon, so I bet-"

"why did you call angel"

"Oh yeah I forgot, I called to ask what exactly I need to figure out about those guys, Mello and Matt"

"Anything Angel we have been through this, All you need is something ridiculously stupid"

"That's all I needed thanks boss" I hung up. I had the worst headache I had ever had since i joined this whole organization. Glancing out the window I noticed an odd sight of about ten black mini vans outside of the apartment complex. I already knew what was coming, I grabbed my gun and ran out of the back entrance, making my way to the garages.

I slammed my car door shut trying to get out of there as fast as possible. I put as much power on that pedal and I sped down that road. I looked back and saw three of the vans chasing after me. "damn it this is so agitating" I yelled at myself. I looked up again to watch the road, and right there was a red car. I slammed on my breaks and closed my eyes, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up somewhere I wasn't used to. I sat straight up and imedietly groaned in pain. There was someone coming down the hall slowly and I was tryig to focus on one thing and that was what the fuck happened.

They door swung open, but I couldn't even see who it was. "don't worry you aren't dead"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

"Woah you don't need to freak little miss princess"

"If you call me a princess one more time i will shoot you" I looked up and had the biggest surprise yet. It was Matt. My mouth dropped and I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. He smirked "Are you at a lost for words? Am i that hot?"

"Shut up you dick" All he did was have one huge frown on his pretty face. Out of a whim I didn't think this through, I imedietly slammed my lips against his. He looked like he was going to like faint, but he started kissing back. I pulled away and asked "what happened?"

"Well, Mello and I were at a stop light and he was like 'Shit theres like a car thats gonna hit us' and I was like 'I don't think shes drunk I think people are chasing her' and he was like 'how would you know' and I was like 'cause there are three black vans chasing her. Then you liked slammed on the breaks and started spinning and the car like stopped right before hitiing us but it did hit another car. then I climbed out of the car and mello like yelled 'get the fuck back over here matt and I just like pulled you from your car and then put you in our car and that's how you ended up here."

"Wow that's a lot of words"

"yeah and that was just the short version"

"Matt you fuck ass where are you?" Matt stood up and hid under the bed. "That's a very good hiding place," I said Rolling my eyes. Mello threw open the door and it hit the wall with a bang. "Where's matt, girl?" I didn't anwser, but I did point down. Mello got down on his knees and crawled behind matt and yanked him out from under the bed.


End file.
